


Never Give In, Never Give Up

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Encouragement, Exhaustion, F/M, Implied Relationships, Pep talks, Perseverence, Subtle Relationship, War Fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, don't you ever stop to wonder why we're doing this? What's the point?" But, Mia pointed out, that's why we've gotta keep fighting. Something's gotta give, and it's not gonna be us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give In, Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> For fic_promptly; any, any, so you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow

Another day, another battle, another victory for the Greil Mercenaries. He should've been overjoyed, but instead Boyd was just exhausted. His shoulders ached from swinging his axe nonstop, the burns from that fire sage still smarted and his pants were full of little splinters from that stupid bridge.

_Why'd Daein have to go and start this crap again? Didn't they learn anything from last time? And Begnion, they were our allies last time except the fat guy from the manse. What made 'em turn into such jerks?_ Boyd was never one to back down from a fight, and he sure as hell wasn't going to back out of this. But right now he wished there _was_ no fight, that they could just go back to being mercenaries and not caring about stupid political business like this.

"Boyd!" Beside him, Mia didn't seem to be tired at all. Typical. "You remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"Right, sparring day." Lately, Mia had been looking for sparring partners with more "wall" tendencies, and apparently he counted as such. Normally he looked forward to those matches, but right now his body protested at the thought of anymore fighting. "Look, can we take a rain check? I don't think I wanna do anymore fighting for a day or so."

"What?!" She stopped in her tracks, resting her hands on her hips. "Okay, normally I'd be mad at someone for backing out on me, but this is _you_ we're talking about. Since when do you back down from a fight?"

"Since it's all we've been doing lately and I feel like I'm about to drop dead from exhaustion," Boyd muttered. "Look, don't you ever stop to wonder why we're doing this? What's the point? Okay, I _know_ what the point is but why's there even a point to begin with?"

"I don't know," Mia sighed. "Everything's gotten pretty out of hand and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little tired of it." She grinned. "But that's all the reason we gotta keep fighting! Look, they can't stand against us forever, something's got to give."

"So even if we're tired and none of this makes sense, we just...keep going." Boyd knew she was right, and underneath the exhaustion still lay the part of him that agreed with her. "You really think they'll cave? Even with the Bengion senate and that silver-haired maiden leading the whole thing?"

"Like they're any match for Ike and Prince Skrimir," Mia snorted. "Boyd, we took down King Ashnard and helped get Queen Elincia on the throne. We've carried the legacy of Greil's name for three years. If we can do all that, we can win this fight for the Laguz Alliance Army."

"Yeah." Just hearing her say that made some of the fatigue begin to fade. "Yeah, since when do the Greil Mercenaries let a bunch of snobs push them around? We're the best around, and no one's ever gonna take us down!"

"That's the spirit!" She took his hand. "Now, what was that you said about calling off tomorrow?" Boyd smiled.

"How about we see how I'm feeling in the morning?" Mia sighed.

"Fair enough. After all, if you're not in top form it wouldn't be much of a match, would it?" His hand tightened around hers, drawing strength and energy from her enthusiasm. Every day was another tomorrow, and another day closer to the end. They'd win this just like they won everything else, and someday tomorrow would be theirs alone.


End file.
